This application relates to Pre-Collision Safety (PCS) driver warning systems that measure and analyze physical parameters for assessing a probability of a crash. In conventional PCS driver warning systems, a driver warning can be actuated when a measured physical parameter that is associated with a crash exceeds a collision threshold.